


you're the best thing i've seen

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Ugly Christmas Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: The jacket is ugly, which is the point. The tie is also ugly.Jonas had to draw the line at the pants.
Relationships: Radko Gudas/Jonas Siegenthaler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	you're the best thing i've seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llwyncelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwyncelyn/gifts), [flutterandweaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterandweaken/gifts).



> forgive me, i do not know this man.
> 
> no beta, we die on holidays like men. please let me know if anything is really egregious.

The jacket is ugly, which is the point. The tie is also ugly.

Jonas had to draw the line at the pants.

They’re getting ready to leave to go to the rink and Radko tells him that they’re ugly. Jonas grins at him, pulling his toque down over his hair.

“That’s the point,” Jonas says.

Radko is wearing a regular suit, which is fine, but Jonas knows that a bunch of the other guys are wearing ugly Christmas sweater suits too. Vrana already sent him a photo. It’s spectacular. It’s not that Radko doesn’t look sexy, because he does, but it’s not _fun_.

“But you know you look better in the other one,” Radko says, like he’s not getting it, even though Jonas knows that he absolutely does get it.

“I’m leaning in to the holiday spirit,” Jonas tells him.

“Leaning in,” Radko says. “What’s that mean?”

“Like,” Jonas says, thinking. “Just really going for it.”

“Did you learn that from the Americans?” Radko asks.

“No,” Jonas asks, not looking at him.

“Hm,” Radko says. He’s grabbing his hat and putting it on, and Jonas can hear his keys rattling. He doesn’t like when Jonas drives. It’s not because Jonas is a bad driver - he’s not a _great_ driver, but Jonas guesses if he drove a Maserati he’d probably only want to drive that, too.

He won’t let Jonas drive the Maserati.

“I learned it from Tom,” Jonas finally says, and Radko laughs and slides an arm around Jonas’s waist, pulling him in and kissing him.

“Get out of here,” Radko tells him, and Jonas laughs as he walks out into the garage.

A lot of their drives to the arena are quiet. The sun is setting and Radko lets Jonas control the music, and tangles their fingers together as he drives. It’s a good opportunity for them to be alone together, a quiet pocket of time in between meals and naps and games when it’s just them and the traffic passing by outside.

Jonas really likes him.

When Radko scores, Jonas is actually on his back on the ice, trying to get rid of one of the Lightning players. He hears the crowd, and the guy finally lets him go - no point in keeping him out of the play now that the Capitals have scored - and he skates into the goal hug.

That’s when he realizes that it’s Radko who scored. His first with the Capitals.

He thinks about the night before, when he scored in New Jersey. Of Radko backing him up against the wall in the showers, getting him off quick and messy, both of them still sweaty and disgusting from the game, a quick celebration for Jonas’s second career goal.

Radko’s next to him on the bench. “I owe you one later,” Jonas says, only turning his head slightly.

Radko laughs and bumps his shoulder against Jonas just before both of them are over the boards again.

Radko’s dad is still in town. It’s not like Leo doesn’t know what’s going on, because they’re not being secretive about it, so he has breakfast with them in the morning and is generally pretty chill about it. He’s there when Jonas and Radko finally get home from the rink, and gathers Radko up to hug him with a grin and a hard thump on the back.

“A beer!” Radko declares, heading for the fridge. He grabs beers out, and offers one to Jonas, who declines.

“Nah, I’m going to bed,” he says. He doesn’t mean it in a loaded way. He knows that Radko’s dad is leaving the next day, and he thinks it’s fair if he gives them time to have a beer over Radko scoring his first goal for the Caps.

“I’ll be up later,” Radko tells him, and when he kisses Jonas, it’s soft, sweet, even with his dad standing right there. Jonas leaves his toque on the kitchen counter by the door and heads up to the bedroom.

And like - he doesn’t live there, but he has stuff in this bedroom. Suits in the closet, clothes in the drawers. He hangs up his suit with his others that are there, next to Radko’s. Maybe he does live here.

Either way, living there or not, he’s half asleep in Radko’s bed when Radko finally comes up to bed. He doesn’t mean to be, because he’s definitely promised some things. He jerks awake when Radko’s weight shifts the mattress, and then puts his phone down on the nightstand and rolls over to press up against Radko.

“You fell asleep,” Radko tells him.

“No,” Jonas says. He was only sort of asleep. Technically. He scratches his fingers across the coarse hair on Radko’s stomach, sliding his hand lower down. “I was waiting.”

“You were sleeping,” Radko says, and kisses him, catches Jonas’s lower lip between his own, sucking gently. Jonas lets his eyes drift shut again, enjoying it.

He pets his fingertips over the space at the top of Radko’s thighs where there’s less hair, where the skin is softer, fingers exploring as Radko kisses him down into the pillows. The tiny, soft noise Radko makes as Jonas’s fingers wrap around his cock is swallowed up but Jonas’s mouth.

It’s a sharp contrast to the night before, to Radko’s body pressing Jonas’s back hard against the cold tile of the showers, the slide of their cocks together slick with sweat and soap, Radko’s fingers pushing into Jonas’s mouth as he blocked the sounds Jonas made as he came. This is lazy, comfortable, stretched out next to each other as the heat from their bodies warms up the coolness of the sheets.

They’re face to face, pressed naked against each other, one of Jonas’s thighs slipped between Radko’s as he tries to push himself closer, like there’s space left between them at this point. Radko pulls Jonas’s hand from between them, laces their fingers together, and works his hips slow, keeping Jonas pressed up against him. Jonas leans into the slow grind of their cocks rubbing together, the friction between their bodies.

Radko swallows the noise Jonas makes when he comes, keeps rocking his hips until the slick mess between them becomes even worse with Radko’s whispered, breathless, “fuck.” Neither of them move then, except for Radko to raise a hand up to pet Jonas’s hair instead of keeping hold of his hand.

“You’re so good for me,” Radko whispers in the dark, and Jonas feels his body flush.

“I didn’t do anything,” Jonas says. He tucks his head in underneath Radko’s chin, folds in against him, in spite of being the taller of the two of them.

“You did. You set up my goal,” Radko says. “You scored last night. You let me have time with my dad and you just came up here and did your own thing.”

“I didn’t fall asleep,” Jonas says. He’s already sleepy again, warm and happy with Radko’s arms around him, fingers in his hair, post-orgasm.

“Sure,” Radko says. “But you woke up like a champ.”

“Fuck off,” Jonas says. It makes Radko laugh and tug at his hair a little. Jonas lifts his head up to look at him.

“You’re good for me, too, you know,” Jonas says. “You set up my goal, too.”

“Well I don’t like to brag,” Radko says.

Jonas laughs, and tucks his head back in against Radko’s chest.


End file.
